


Equal Opportunity 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil was always an equal opportunity. </p><p>And so is Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal Opportunity 2

Phil was bisexual.  
He liked both men and women.  
In his youth he experimented a lot.  
In Shield however he is only known to like women.  
Until Clint Barton showa up.  
He is attractive and Phil wants him.  
But Clint is his asset.  
Plus he doesn't even know if Clint likes men.  
Turns out he does.  
He sees Clint make out with a guy in a bsr.  
But by then Coulson already has a girlfriend.  
So he squashes his attraction the best he can.

Clint wonders when Phil is going to make a move.  
He has seen Phil give him scorching looks.  
Like he wants to fuck Clint.  
Clint doesn't mind.  
Phil is reasonably attractive.   
But Phil never makes a move.  
Ckint thinks he is too much of a lover for rules.  
So Clint moves to greener pastures.   
Forgetting about his little attraction.


End file.
